$ 80\% + \dfrac{151}{100} + 0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = 0.8 $ $ \dfrac{151}{100} = 1.51$ Now we have: $ 0.8 + 1.51 + 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.8 + 1.51 + 0.5 = 2.81 $